Nothing Could Keep Me Away
by Sara Emma
Summary: It's the last day of the school year and Eli still hasn't told Clare he's ready to be with her. But he's asked her to go on a 'drive', just the two of them. Will they finally be able to open up to each other? Or will fate tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Here's my first fanfiction for Eclare! I hope you will all enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it! :)

I don't own the show Degrassi or any of the characters affiliated with it.

Clare took a breath as the last bell rung and sighed silently. She began putting her things away, grateful that everyone would clear out before she could zip up her book bag. She had gone around all day long, talking about how glad she was that summer was here and of all the possibilities it brought, but deep down, she had been worried about today. Because today marked the fourth month that Clare had been waiting. Waiting patiently for Eli. She felt horrible for wanting him so badly, for wanting to finally say that he was hers. And that she was his. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain he went through after what happened to Julia, but it had happened so long ago now. She wondered if he would ever be ready to move on. Of course, she would never have the heart to ask him to do so. She promised him time, and that's exactly what she continued to give. Day after day, week after week, month after month…she could drive herself crazy just thinking about all the missed opportunities with him: hands brushing in the hallway as they walked to class, wistful glances from across the study table, tentative hands that seemed to long for each other when they were to close…

"Ms. Edwards," a voice chimed, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"School's out! Go, have fun! Or would you like a summer assignment? I've always wanted to give one of those."

Clare smiled as she stood up, swinging her book bag over her shoulder. "I think you'll have to wait another year to give out one of those, because I just remembered I have something _very_ important to do over here."

The teacher laughed lightly and waved a good bye as Clare quickly left the room. She wasn't surprised when she didn't see many people roaming about the halls. At this point she was glad to be alone, she wasn't sure if she could hide her unease anymore now that summer was actually here. And she was especially glad that she knew for a fact that Eli was at Adam's house. It might have been the last day of school, but it was still guy's night as far as Adam was concerned. Clare smiled slightly knowing she would have at least another day before she would have to face Eli with a whole new batch of possibilities that summer would undoubtedly bring.

She rounded the corner to her locker, smile still intact, when she noticed a boy leaning against her locker. Her breath hitched in her throat. He was waiting patiently, a foot resting back on the blue locker, hands in his pockets, hair in his eyes. She was almost disappointed. She loved a lot about Eli, but nothing more so than his emerald eyes; with the exception of that smirk he only ever seemed to give her. And speaking of said smirk, he was giving it to her now. Her cheeks flushed pink as she realized she'd been spotted. She looked to the floor, an embarrassed smile making its way across her face. Eli started to walk towards her, one hand in his pocket, the other now on the strap of his book bag. She wondered if it was strange that just seeing him walk towards her made her knees week and her heart beat like it was keeping time with a hummingbird. She swallowed her nervousness and resolved to put on her best mask yet. She met him halfway and continued to her locker, Eli turning to face her.

"What happened to guy's night?" She asked, coming to stand in front of her locker.

"Oh, it's still happening," he answered. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that would stop me from watching the horror flicks we've got picked out."

Clare shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile as she opened the locker and began to put the last remaining items it held into her book bag. "You and those horror movies. Don't they make you sick?"

"Sometimes," he mused. "But those are the best ones." He nudged her arm jokingly. Is this what he had to do just to touch her? _'Pathetic,'_ he thought to himself.

Her eyes glanced up to him for a brief moment, her smile still across her face, and then moved back to the inside of her bare locker. _'If it gets her to look at me like that, I'll nudge her a million more times.'_

"So, what are you doing here and not at Adam's watching something like, 'Killer Clowns from Outer Space'?"

He leaned on the locker next to hers, his hand still holding onto the strap of his book bag.

"First of all, that is a great and hilarious movie."

'_A movie like that exists?' Clare asked herself._

"Second, I wanted to ask you something."

Clare's heart skipped a beat.

'_Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile…'_

She shut her locker door, having finally successfully taken everything out of it.

"Sure, Eli. What's up?"

She began to walk towards the exit and he followed suit.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"

Clare's heart was beating so fast, she wondered how he couldn't hear it.

Eli wondered how his voice didn't reflect the pounding in his chest.

'_Don't get your hopes up, Clare," she begged to herself._

'_Don't mess this up," Eli told himself._

"-Go on a drive with me tomorrow." He didn't want to see her reaction. He was looking everywhere but at her.

"A drive?" The words were out of her mouth before she realized she'd said anything.

"Yeah," he began. "There's this comic I've been wanting and I found it at a store a few cities over. It'll be at least a five hour drive there and back, and, well, there's no fun in going on a drive that long without some company." He glanced over at her face, hopeful.

'_Crap, Clare. Get your hair out of those eyes. That's the only way I ever know what you're thinking…'_

'_Okay,' she thought. 'Don't get over excited. I'm sure Adam is coming to. Ask him.'_

"That sounds fun. Is Adam going too?"

Eli swallowed his nerves and gave Clare his best fake excuse.

"No, Adam has a, uh, previous engagement with his family…or something."

'_Or something? Good going, Eli. Now she'll KNOW you're lying.'_

"Huh," she thought allowed.

'_Don't sound too eager…remember, you're still nothing more than friends,' she thought to herself. 'So Adam's not coming. It doesn't change a thing…right?'_

"So, what do you think?"

They were at Clare's bike by now; the parking lot was empty, except for Eli's hearse in one of the farther parking spots.

She turned to face him, swinging one leg over her bike.

"Yeah, I'll come."

She smiled shyly as that smirk she loved so much returned to his face.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 10?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Eli backed up to give her room to leave.

"Bye, Eli."

"Bye, Clare."

Eli stood there until Clare faded off into the distance. Once she was gone, he took a deep breath and let his shoulders fall. This is always how it seemed to be with them. He'd have the perfect chance to tell Clare that he was finally ready to become more than just friends, to end this constant tip-toeing around each other they both seemed to do. But every single time he'd watch as she left, leaving him behind. And maybe that was the best thing for her to do. He was in so deep now, he'd do anything for Clare. Even if it meant walking away.

Eli is finally ready be with Clare, so what's keeping him from telling her? What is Adam going to think about all this? Will Clare's parents allow her to go with Eli? Find out in the next chapters!

P.S.- I love 'Killer Clowns From Outer Space'. It's so awful, it's good. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chapter begins! Get ready for a bumpy ride, guys! Clare and Eli have some big troubles up ahead!

I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters affiliated with it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Clare felt the cool breeze rustle through her hair as she hurried home. She could still feel that tug in her chest as she breathed in the rushing air and wished it would never go away. This feeling; the feeling that Eli wanted to spend time with her alone was amazing. It was moments like these that kept Clare hanging on to the hope that Eli would eventually come around. And it was moments like these that she would remember, even if Eli never did come around, that she would still feel the same way about him. But right now, all she could think about was the fact that Eli _wanted_ to be with her.

She peddled faster as her house came into view. She wanted to run upstairs and pick out the perfect outfit. As she parked her bike on the side of her house, she reached into her pocket for her phone to call Alli. Just as she was about to press the call button, she hesitated.

'_What am I doing?' _

She lowered the phone, looking at the numbers on the screen.

'_It's not like this is a date, remember? You're only going with him to keep him company. He would have taken Adam if not for his family plans.'_

Clare let her phone snap shut and she stuffed it back into her pocket. She could pick out her own outfit for tomorrow. And she shouldn't have to tell anyone about her plans. It's just two friends taking a trip together. No big deal, right?

Clare briskly jogged up the stairs to her front door and effortlessly pushed it open. She saw her mom in the kitchen and said a quick hello before running up the stairs to her room. She shut the door and walked over to her bed. She looked around the room for a second, wondering why it seemed different. She shrugged and let herself fall onto the bed. She grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it tight.

"Whatever happens tomorrow," she said allowed to herself. "I'm going to be happy just being with Eli. No regrets."

She turned over onto her stomach and looked into her closet. Her head shot up as she realized what had made the room look so different. She stood up and walked to the closet, opening the door completely. She looked at the bare space, and then looked around her room for the missing items. They were nowhere to be found. She turned on her heel and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Mom?" She called out.

"Mom?"

"In here, Clare!"

Clare followed her mother's voice to the living room where her parents both sat, hand in hand. The sight of them so happy together was still a welcomed sight for Clare, and she nearly forgot her reason for coming down. Her father gestured for her to sit down on the loveseat in front of them and she systematically did so. As she slowly sat down, she couldn't help but notice the suspicious looks on her parents.

"So, what happened to all my clothes?" Clare began. "Spring cleaning already passed, mom," she said, half joking.

"We know." Her mother responded. Her parents gave each other sly looks.

"Clare, we have a surprise for you."

Clare's heart dropped into her stomach.

"What-what kind of a surprise?" She managed.

Her parents gave each other another knowing glance.

"Well," said her father. "Since your mother and I have gone through therapy, we've decided to do something special this summer to celebrate."

"Just the three of us," her mother finished.

"That's great!" Clare let out. "But I still don't understand why my clothes are missing."

Her mother leaned forward. "We're going to Europe for the entire summer! Our flight leaves at 10:00 tomorrow!"

Clare's breath caught in her throat. Her parent's voices seemed off in the distance. Clare sunk in her seat, unable to even pretend anymore. Europe seemed like a great place to vacation to, but Eli wasn't there. And Clare wanted nothing to do in a place without Eli. Not being able to see his emerald eyes for more than a few hours seemed to make her weak, much less not seeing them for an entire summer.

"Clare, aren't you excited?" Her mother questioned.

Clare shook her head slightly, coming back to focus on her parents.

"I'm, uh…" She looked for the right words to say. "I'm really excited mom and dad…but…" She let her eyes fall to the floor. How could she possibly tell them that she wanted to stay here, not for Alli and her friends, but for the dark, brooding boy who she couldn't do without?

"Is there any way we could leave the next day?"

'_At least give me tomorrow,' she begged silently. 'Just tomorrow and I'll somehow manage to get by without that smirk of his or his emerald eyes or his-'_

"Clare, you can't be serious. What could you possibly want to stay here another day for?" Her mother and father looked at each other, incredulous that their daughter would give up even one day in Europe.

Clare looked around the room, hoping something, anything would come to her mind to give her one more day with Eli.

"Well, mom, see-"

Her eyes fell onto a picture of her and Alli.

"Uh, Alli and I have plans!" She began. "We've been planning these plans for a while now and she'd be heartbroken if they fell through."

Her parents didn't seem moved.

"All I need is one more day," she pleaded. "After tomorrow, you can take me wherever you like!" She attempted to sound cheery, hoping they could use another day to pack properly.

"I'm sorry, Clare," her mother answered. "We can't change the tickets now, it's too late."

Clare's shoulders fell.

"You and Alli will just have to get together when we come back. You'll have another week before school starts."

Her parents stood up from the couch and began to walk out.

"If you like, why don't you go to the dot with Alli and explain the surprise. I'm sure she'll understand."

And they were gone. Clare sat there, heartbroken and angry.

'_I should be excited that I'm going to Europe.' She complained to herself._

'_Alli would give her left arm to be able to take a trip outside of the country…'_

Clare let her head fall into her hands. _'Is Eli really that important to me? That I'd want to give up a trip to Europe?'_

Almost instantly, she seemed to answer herself. _'Of course he is.'_

She stood up, ready to head to Eli's house and explain this whole thing. He always seemed to have an idea up his sleeve. She grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it, but stopped mid-turn. What was she going to tell him? That she didn't want to go to Europe because she'd be away from him? That a summer was just too long for her to go without seeing him or hearing his voice? She was waiting for him to say the word, not the other way around. She let her hand fall back to her side as she thought of what to do next. Give up and just text him that she can't go with him tomorrow? Ask him to meet her at the dot? Ask him to run away with her for the entire summer? She wished.

"I'm going to the dot to, uh, to meet Alli." She called to her parents. She opened the door and walked out just to hear them say goodbye.

She slowly made her way to her bike and she let her hands fall upon the handles for a moment, wondering where she was really going.

'_Maybe the dot will help,' she thought. 'I'll grab a green tea and maybe I can figure out how to tell Eli that I'm leaving-…'_ She stopped mid-sentence when she finally realized what leaving tomorrow really meant. It didn't just mean not taking that trip with Eli, it meant that today was the last time she would see Eli for most of the summer. The last thing she ever said to him was a simple, 'Bye, Eli'. She wouldn't even get to give him a hug goodbye. She suddenly tried to desperately remember everything about him. His scent, his eyes, his hair, the way he walked...she couldn't believe she'd be without him for so long.

'_It's not the end of the world, Clare,' she tried to reason. 'It's only the summer.'_

She answered herself once again. _'But a lot can happen during the summer…'_

Her mind went wild with ideas. Ideas of Eli giving up on her, Eli falling for someone else, Eli kissing someone else…

She shook her head harshly, trying to push those thoughts from her mind. She took a breath and jumped onto her bike, quickly, and started for the dot. She needed a place to sort out her thoughts that wasn't on the side of her house.

She tried to focus on pedaling, going faster and faster until her legs felt like they were on fire. It didn't take her long to reach the dot. She parked her bike, not even bothering to lock it to the bike rack, and made her way inside the cafe.

Peter was at the counter, making some drinks. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Clare! How's it goin'?"

She shot him what she hoped was a convincing smile. "It's going. Think I could get a green tea?"

"Coming right up. Should I get another drink ready…?"

Clare shook her head. "No, it's just me today."

He gave her a sad smile and nodded. _'Strange,' Peter thought. 'Wonder where Eli is…'_

Clare sat in the corner seat looking out the windows. She took her phone out and put it on the table, knowing that, in the end, she would probably end up texting him that she couldn't go and leave it at that. But she wanted to try to work in at least some way to see him again, just once.

"Here you go, one green tea." Clare was thrown out of her thoughts as Peter set down the cup in front of her. "And some honey, right?" He asked as he slowly began to put the honey down on the table. She smiled and gave him a nod. He smiled back, glad he could remember at least how one of his customers liked their drink.

Clare took the warm cup in her hands and lifted it up to her lips as Peter walked away. It was still too hot to drink, but the sweet smell from the honey and the warmth it brought to her hands was enough for now. She was just about to drown out the noise from the rest of the customers with her thoughts, but something caught her ear.

"…Eli…"

She looked around the dot, hoping Adam and he hadn't come here before their horror movie marathon.

"…such a smart ass, and that girl he's with all the time-"

She looked around more rapidly now, wondering who could possibly be talking about Eli. Her eyes finally fell onto a boy a few tables over. He was facing the other wall, but she knew who he was. It was Fitz.

"It's obvious she's the kids only weakness…"

She looked away, pretending not to listen.

"He probably thinks I've forgotten all about his little stunt earlier this year. Well, you just wait to see what I have planned for him and that girl of his next year. He'll regret the day he ever gave me that fake I.D."

'_Was Fitz talking about me?' she wondered. 'Either way, when I see Eli again, I'll have to tell him about this…"_

She sipped at her tea, making a mental note to tell Eli before school started again. If she told him now, she'd just start trouble, and she couldn't bear the thought of Eli with another busted lip. Besides, he did say next year, right? She watched as Fitz and his friends then stood up, throwing some money on the table. They laughed as they made their way to the exit. Clare tried to stay invisible.

"Clare?"

She jumped, spilling the hot tea all over her hands.

"OUCH!" She cried.

Thank goodness Fitz had just walked out the door.

"I'm sorry, Clare, I didn't mean to make you jump." Adam grabbed the napkin from the other side of the table and started to wipe up the spilled tea. "Are your hands alright?" Clare held her burnt hands and tried to dry them off gently.

"It's ok, Adam, I'll be fine." Her heart skipped a beat. "Adam, if you're here, then-"

"Eli's back at my place. I just came to pick up some coffee to keep us awake."

"Oh…" The disappointment was evident in her voice.

"You know, I'm getting real sick and tired of you two walking on eggshells around each other. I wish Eli would just hurry up already."

Clare sighed. "Yeah, me too."

'_Good going, Adam,' he thought to himself. 'Just make her feel worse. That's the way to keep friends.' He mentally kicked himself._

"So, where's Alli? Is it girls night too?"

Clare let out a small laugh and shook her head. "No, It's, um, just me." She looked up at him, trying not to sound as miserable as she felt.

"You're here alone?" Adam gave her an incredulous look.

Clare raised her eyebrows. "Yes," she scoffed. "I don't _always_ need you and Eli around, you know."

"Could have fooled me," Adam joked.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Adam rolled his eyes as Clare waited for an answer.

"It means you should come with me."

Clare sat up, confused. "Come with you…"

Adam let out a frustrated sigh. "Back to my place, duh."

Clare considered the invitation for a moment. It would allow her to at least see Eli one more time…

'_But it's guys night,' she told herself. 'It wouldn't be fair to either one of them if I barged in. But then again,' she reasoned. 'If they knew I was leaving for the summer, would they forget about guys night to spend one last night with me?'_

She looked up at Adam, the words "I'll come" already on her tongue. She opened her mouth, but only a sigh escaped before she closed it again.

'_Am I really that important to either one of them?' she wondered. 'It's the first night of summer, if they had wanted to spend it with me, they would have.'_

She decided to decline Adam's invitation and she also decided not to tell Adam she was going away.

'_It'll be like a surprise for them,' she thought. 'They'll get more guy time, and maybe some time away from me is what Eli needs…maybe then he'll figure out what he wants…'_

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to decline. It's guys night. I know you both have been looking forward to this horror movie marathon." She fiddled with the remaining cup of tea, twisting it on the table as she smiled up at him.

"Trust me," Adam began. "Eli wouldn't mind one bit."

'_In fact,' he thought. 'He might prefer having you around. All he ever talks about anymore is you.'_

Clare shook her head. "You go have fun watching Killer Clowns from Outer Space or whatever."

Adam laughed out loud. "I don't know what's weirder. You knowing about that movie, or the fact that you're reluctant to spend more time with Eli."

'_All I ever want to do anymore is spend time with Eli,' Clare silently answered him._

She gave him her best reassuring smile and took a sip of the remaining tea.

"Well, if you're sure, Clare." Adam checked the watch around his wrist, his eyes widening for a moment. "I'd better get back before Eli starts wondering why it's taking me so long."

"Yeah, have fun…and tell Eli I said hello, okay?"

Adam nodded before he turned around to make his way to Peter, who was now holding his coffee.

'_Eli would kill me if he knew I was letting Clare stay here by herself…but she looks like she needs the alone time.' _Adam grabbed the coffee and stepped out the door. _'Besides, it's not even dark yet. She'll be fine,' he reasoned to himself._ He took one more glance back at Clare. She waved halfheartedly and Adam nodded again, turning back around. _'Yeah, she'll be fine.'_

As Clare watched Adam walk away, she decided it would be useless to prolong this text she was inevitably going to write. She decided now would be the time to text Eli, while Adam wasn't there, so he would actually read it and not ignore it like he did so many times while a horror flick was on. She flipped open her phone with a heavy heart and began to compose the text.

**Have to bail tomorrow. Sorry, Eli.**

She took in a breath, said goodbye to her would have been perfect day, and then sent the text.

* * *

What is Clare going to do now that she'll be without Eli for an entire summer? What does Fitz have in store for Eli and Clare? Is Adam right, will Clare be ok? Find out in the next chapters!

The next chapter is from our leading man, Eli! Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, guys! Courtesy of our main man, Eli!

I don't own Degrassi or any characters affiliated with it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Eli flipped through the channels on Adam's TV restlessly, his head resting in one hand and the remote in the other, pointed in front of him. What could be taking Adam so long? The dot was just a few blocks down. Eli sat up straight, setting the remote down on the table in front of him, and then let himself sink back into the couch. Why didn't he go with Adam in the first place? Eli knew very well what he would think about while Adam was gone, despite the many horror movies they had rented on pay-per-view. He crossed his arms and heaved a sigh.

'_You did this to yourself,' he thought. 'You let her leave, again, without saying anything. You're feeling this way because you suck.'_

He looked around Adam's room, trying to find something, anything that could get his mind of Clare. He stood up and walked over to Adam's shelf of comics, noticing a few he hadn't read yet. He picked one of the smaller ones up and flipped through the pages. More fighting, more zombies, more gore, more…romance? He looked on quizzically as the main character kissed a woman he had never seen before. He went back a few pages, trying to figure out the reason for the sudden kiss. He read the dialogue, not even bothering to look at the pictures.

"We're surrounded, Jack!"

"We might be able to make it out of this yet, I have an idea."

"Wait-"

"Helen, we have to hurry or we might-"

"I know, but, in case we don't make it out alive…"

And they kissed.

Eli shut the book hard, nearly throwing it back onto its shelf.

'_Good idea, Eli. Pick up the comic that reminds you of what a complete idiot you are for letting her walk away again.'_

He moved from the shelf and made his way to the stack of movies Adam never seemed to put away. He knelt down next to the pile and began to pick them up, one by one, looking at the titles of his best friends favorite movies. He saw, 'The Warriors', 'Jaws', ' Halloween', 'Enter the Dragon', 'Master of the Flying Guillotine', and…-

He stopped, holding the next DVD in his hands. He let his shoulders sink as he let out a small sigh.

"Killer Clowns From Outer Space," he said allowed.

"I just can't seem to get away from you, can I Clare?"

He let the DVD fall back onto the messy stack and stood up. This was getting ridiculous. He grabbed his jacket from the desk chair and stormed out of the room. He decided to go find Adam, meet him halfway. They'd eventually cross paths, and taking a walk outside might be exactly what Eli needed.

Eli jaunted down the stairs to the sidewalk after locking Adam's front door. It was a bit cooler outside than it had been three hours ago, so Eli casually stuffed his hands halfway in his pockets. The wind tousled his hair a bit, pulling it out of his eyes.

He looked to the ground, kicking at the occasional small stone or pinecone. There was barely anyone on the sidewalks, but the insides of shops, stores, and café's were bustling. Eli could hear the loud chatter whenever he passed by an open door, catching a phrase or two of people's conversations. When he reached Clare's favorite bookstore, he couldn't help but gaze inside as he walked by, hoping she'd be there, in her spot by the window where he'd often catch her writing the next chapter of one of her vampire novels. He turned his gaze back to the ground as he saw the empty table, disappointed.

'_Well, at least you'll get to see her tomorrow,' he reminded himself._

And just like that, he was back in a good mood. He let out a small smile and his shoulders lifted, like a weight had been taken off. Sure, he hadn't said anything about being ready to be with her, but at least he made a step towards it. It was just going to be the two of them, on a long five hour drive. Not to mention them getting there and actually finding the bookshop. Then of course, they'd have to stop for lunch, look around the town a bit, and then on the way back, grab dinner.

'_So, basically,' Eli reasoned. 'I'll have an entire day with her…'_

"Eli?"

He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard his name from across the street. He stopped and crossed his arms, giving Adam a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Eli?" Adam asked, jogging across the street.

"Now _that_ is a great question. Almost as great as the question: How is it possible to take forty minutes to grab coffee at a café that is only a ten minute walk from your house?"

Adam rolled his eyes, and sent Eli a glare as he handed him his coffee.

Eli let out a laugh and the two began to walk back to Adam's.

"So," Adam began. "What movie should we see first?"

Eli's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, we rented 'Nightmare on Elm Street', 'The Thing', 'Night of the Living Dead', and 'Friday the 13th'. So, out of those, which is your favorite?"

"I guess I'd have to say, 'The Thing'. It's a good gory one, you know?"

"Can't go wrong with that," Eli supposed. "So, what _did_ take you so long?"

"Oh, sorry, man, I saw Clare."

"Clare?" Eli stopped walking, ready to turn around to grab 'the bagel he forgot to ask Adam for'.

"Yeah, I felt pretty bad, actually. I accidentally startled her, so she spilled her hot tea all over her hands."

Eli's eyes widened.

"It was an accident, jeeze."

"Well, is she ok?"

"Of course she's ok," Adam scoffed. "What kind of friend do you think I am?"

Eli shook his head and started to walk again, Adam following suit.

"Who was she there with? Alli?"

Adam glanced at Eli, a nervous smile on his face.

"Not exactly."

Eli stopped walking again, concern and confusion playing on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Adam started to walk again, Eli following close behind.

"She was there by herself."

"What?" Eli grabbed Adam by the arm, turning him back around.

"And you left her there?"

"I asked her to come to guys night, but she wouldn't."

"Well, I can't just leave her there alone-" Eli started to turn back around, but he felt something tug on his jacket. He looked over his shoulder at Adam, frustrated.

"Yes, you can."

Eli pulled away from Adam, backing away from him. "Adam, she's alone and-"

"Eli, you're _not_ her boyfriend. You can't go around acting like one."

Eli gave Adam a hard sideways glance, but slowly, his face softened and he let out a soft sigh. Adam walked over to him, feeling a little guilty. _'I'm sorry man, but it's the truth,' he thought. _

"Dude, I still don't understand why you haven't told her anything yet. I mean, she's really been patient, Eli…how much longer are you going to keep her waiting?"

Eli looked back towards the dot, worried over Clare being there alone. Adam nudged him. "She's a big girl, Eli. She can ride a bike back to her house."

After one last glance, Eli began to walk again, his eyes on the sidewalk. "It's complicated, Adam…"

"I know it is, but if you don't figure out what you want soon-"

"I know what I want. It's Clare. It's always been Clare."

Adam threw his hands up into the air, frustrated from being stuck in the middle of a problem that, for once, could easily be fixed.

"Great! Guess what, Eli? She wants you to! So please, for the sanity of all three of us, ask the girl on a date."

"I did."

Now Adam was the one who stopped walking.

"…what? When?"

"Earlier today."

Adam looked at Eli for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Eli like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Ok, you're going to have to explain this one to me. You're moping about because you haven't told Clare that you're completely in love with her, yet you're telling me now that you asked her on a date earlier…"

"Kind of."

"Explain."

Eli took a deep breath and turned back towards Adam's house. The two began to walk again, Adam watching Eli's every expression.

"I asked her to go on a drive with me tomorrow, and she said yes."

Adam continued to watch Eli, waiting for him to continue.

"But I don't think she thinks of it as a date."

"Well, did you tell her it was a date?"

"…no."

"Then she definitely doesn't think it's a date, Eli!" Adam growled. "Why do you continue to do this to yourself? And to Clare? If you think she's going to wait around for you to get some guts, you're wrong."

Eli looked away from Adam, not sure what he was supposed to say next. He knew Clare wouldn't wait forever. He never expected her to. He half believed she'd eventually fall for someone more deserving, and maybe that's why he kept putting off telling her anything. Maybe he thought she'd find someone better than him.

Adam sighed and punched Eli's arm playfully. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I just hate seeing my two best friends like this."

He gave Eli a sideways glance. "Plus, it sucks hearing the same things twice over. 'Eli this,' 'Clare that'."

Eli let out a small laugh, and Adam let out a silent sigh of relief. At least he was able to get Eli out of that rut for the moment.

"So, Clare and you are going on a drive tomorrow…"

Eli smiled as they came to Adam's front door.

"Yeah. We're going to pick up that comic I found." Eli walked around Adam as they entered the house, hanging a sharp right to Adam's room.

"The one that's two and a half hours away? Dude, that's brilliant! You'll have all the time in the world with Clare."

Eli took off his jacket and threw it over Adam's desk chair before letting himself fall onto the couch. He looked up at the ceiling as Adam began to get the movie ready on his TV. _'Adam is right. I have to tell Clare __everything. I can't keep hiding behind Julia like this.'_ He brought a hand up to rest under his neck as he let out a loud sigh. _'I already regret everything I said to Julia, I'm not going to regret keeping my mouth shut.'_ Eli sat up halfway and smiled. _'Tomorrow, I'm telling Clare I love her.'_

He jumped up from the couch and looked at Adam, who was leaning over his pile of movies.

"Adam, I'm telling her tomorrow. I'm going to tell her everything."

Adam slowly turned his head to look at Eli, his eyes sad and sorry.

"I don't think you'll get the chance."

Adam slowly brought Eli's phone into view. He must have accidentally dropped it when he was looking at the movies earlier. Eli reached for his phone, suspicious of Adam's words.

Eli's heart sank into his chest as he read the text. His hand dropped to his side and he fell back onto the couch, defeated.

* * *

What is Eli going to do now that Clare isn't going with him tomorrow? Will Clare decide to tell Eli and Adam she's leaving, or will she just give Eli a fake excuse? What lengths will Eli go to to tell Clare the truth? Read the next chapters to find out! As always, thanks for reading!

PS: You have no idea how hard it is to write from Eli's point of view. He's a very complicated guy! ;)

PSS: Remember, guys! I'm in college, so I have a lot of work that needs getting done! But I won't leave you hanging for TOO long, promise! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ugh, I'm SO sorry I made you guys wait for so long! But here is the end of the story! If you guys remember, there was mention of another story arc with Fitz, I won't promise anything, but that was supposed to be the continuation of this story. So we'll see! But for now, here is the end of the story that took forever to write! :)

* * *

Clare tip-toed into her house, shutting the door carefully. She didn't want to try to come up with her and Alli's fake conversation and she really wanted to be alone for a while longer. She quietly crept up the stairs and into her room. She shut her door gently and let out a small sigh. What was she going to do now? Pack her carry-on? She rolled her eyes and fell onto her bed. She reached for the pillow she had held on to earlier, but stopped and narrowed her eyes at it before kicking it off the bed. It no longer was the pillow she had snuggled with while Eli ran circles in her mind, but a reminder of what she lost.

She sat up in the bed and looked down to her pocket. How could she have forgotten to check her phone? She reached into her pocket, whipping the phone out and snapping it open.

Nothing.

Had she even sent the text properly? The buttons on her phone made little clicking noises as she went back to the text.

'_It says the text was sent…I did send it to Eli, right?'_ She looked to the bottom of the screen.

'_Sent to Eli G…I guess he still hasn't read it yet…'_

She let out a long sigh and stood up, flipping her phone shut. What she really wanted to do was call him, but she knew Eli would be able to hear the disappointment in her voice. And how would she explain that?

' _I'm super sad I'm heading to Europe for the summer because you won't be there.'_ She rolled her eyes at herself.

She looked around the room and finally caved. She grabbed the bag she always used as carry-on for the flights she'd take to her grandmothers and began to fill it up. She grabbed two of her vampire books, a magazine Alli had let her borrow, her blue iPod, Eli's headphones-

She paused, the headphones just above the bag. She sat on the edge of her bed and she slowly pulled them back to rest in her lap. She smiled softly. How long had she had these? Eli had given them to her so long ago. She had grown so used to using them; she completely forgot they were technically borrowed. Clare gingerly put the earphones around her neck and stuffed the long cord into her pocket. She wasn't sure if she wanted to risk bringing them to Europe, but she also wasn't sure she wanted to risk leaving them here. After all, it would be a nice reminder of that 'boy back home'. She shook her head and stood back up. The sooner she was done packing, the better. Then, at least, she could have the rest of the night to get her mind straight. She reached for the picture of her, Eli, and Adam that had been placed in the corner of her mirror and placed it in her book. It would make a great bookmark.

* * *

Eli sat there on the couch, and let out a long sigh as he held his face in his hands. Things always seemed to do this; take a turn for the worst. Clare deserved better than this. She deserved a guy who cared about her enough to not leave her waiting for entirely too long.

"So, uh. You okay, Eli?" Adam finally asked from his seat on the floor. He hadn't moved since he'd handed the phone to Eli, torn between pretending nothing was wrong and consoling his friend.

Eli didn't respond for a while. Adam sat there, looking at Eli, then back to the movies in his hand, then back to Eli. When Adam began to feel a small twinge of awkwardness, he opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it in surprise when Eli stood straight up.

Eli's fists clenched as he looked around the room. He eyed his phone and the keys sitting on the table and picked them up hurriedly.

"Dude, what-"

"I have to tell her, Adam. I don't know what happened; if something came up or her parents won't let her, I don't care. If she can't come with me tomorrow, fine. But I'm not waiting to tell her anymore. You were right, she won't wait around forever."

Adam stood up, still holding the movies in his hands. "So you're just going to drive over there and tell her everything…put all your cards on the table?"

Eli zipped up his jacket. "That's the plan."

Adam tossed the movies onto the couch and crossed his arms. "Finally."

Eli gave Adam a last look just as he was leaving his room. Adam smiled reassuringly at his friend, which seemed to diminish any doubts that Eli had about what he was planning on doing, because Eli was out the door and in his car moments later.

* * *

Did she really just think of that? It would make a great bookmark? She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself. This whole thing was ridiculous. She was leaving for Europe with her parents tomorrow and she needed to get a grip. She reached for the earphones around her neck and took in a breath. She let the breath out in one big sigh and moved to the jacket her mother had left out for her to wear on the plane.

"I can't go an entire summer without talking to him about this. I'm going to Adam's house, grabbing Eli and dragging him outside and he will just have to listen to me. Adam can have guy time with him for the rest of the summer. I'm doing this NOW."

She pulled the jacket over her arms and ran downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm running off for a minute! I'll be right back, I have my phone!"

And before her parents could stop her from going out on her bike in the dark, she was down the street.

Eli was beginning to feel butterflies in his stomach and he hated them. He hated feeling like someone had so much power over him; but, jeeze, did he love Clare.

He was having trouble going the speed limit. He wanted to get to Clare as fast as possible and finish what they started. Or, rather, start what they had been meaning to start for months.

He let out a nervous sigh. "Clare, I hope you haven't given up on me yet."

Clare peddled faster and faster on her bike. Her legs were burning again, but so were her lungs from the crisp air and her arms from holding the handlebars so tight. The earphones were still around her neck, the cord still in her pocket. She was going to use them as an excuse to see Eli.

"Before I leave for Europe, thought you might like these back. By the way, can I attempt to move on now or are you ready to commit to being with me?"

Yeah, that sounded perfect.

Just as Clare was rounding the corner, she saw headlights halfway down the street. They looked sort of familiar…

* * *

Eli slowed down as he saw a bike round the corner. He wanted to get to Clare, but he didn't want to risk anyone's life doing it. But as the bike got closer, he began to make out the person on the bike. Short wavy hair, slender arms; it was definitely a girl. As the girl got closer, Eli could make out more of her features. She looked really familiar.

Once the girl had nearly passed the car, Eli realized who it was and stomped on the breaks. Clare skidded to a stop and jumped off her bike, running back to the hearse she knew belonged to Eli.

Eli opened his door and ran over to meet with Clare behind his car.

"Clare, what are you doing on your bike at night?"

"Eli, why did you stop like that? If someone had been behind you, you could have been seriously hurt!"

"Something could have happened to you!"

"You need to be more careful driving that thing!"

"You could have fallen and no one would have seen you!"

"Just think what would happen if you stopped like that and someone hit-"

Clare was cut off as Eli grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She pushed against Eli's chest at first, surprised and taken aback by his sudden gesture. He pulled her closer as she tried to pull away, and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Eli's hands moved from her shoulders and folded behind her back. They had both been waiting for this moment for so long, neither one of them wanted to let go first. But finally, they both pulled away, small, shy smiles on their faces.

Eli let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I just couldn't wait anymore."

Clare opened her mouth to say something, but Eli spoke first.

"So, are you wearing my earphones as a fashion statement? Or-"

"Oh!" Clare unwrapped her arms from around Eli's neck and gingerly brought the earphones from her neck. "I was bringing them to you."

Eli took the earphones from her hands and looked up at her. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you not being able to go on that drive with me anymore, does it?"

She brushed her hair behind her ear with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, it does. I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow and won't be back for the whole summer."

Eli's breath hitched in his throat. He was surprised and sad she'd be gone for so long. But he swallowed his sadness and remembered why he'd come to see her. So she'd be gone for a summer. He would still be here when she got back; his feelings wouldn't change.

"I wanted to come bring this back to you since-"

"Oh, come on, Clare. You didn't jump on your bike after dark just to bring me my earphones, did you?" Eli gave Clare that smirk she loved so much, and she nearly melted.

"Well, I-"

Eli kissed her again; he had waited too long not to.

Clare broke the kiss; laughing.

Her breath hit his neck and a shiver ran up his spine.

"You know, if you keep doing that, we'll never be able to have a proper conversation."

Eli chuckled and nodded his head. "You're right, you're right. But let me go first."

Clare smiled, hopeful.

"Clare, I-…what I've been meaning to say is-…ugh, Clare, will you go out with me?"

Clare let a big smile cross her face. "You mean…you want to-"

"-Date you. Be together. Whatever you want to call it. I really like you, Clare. I couldn't wait to tell you anymore."

She threw her arms around him. "You sure waited long enough!"

He pulled her close. "Sorry about that."

She pulled back a little to face him.

"Well, this will be interesting; our first summer as a couple will be spent in different countries."

He put his arm around her neck. "I don't foresee that being a problem. Besides, when you get back, we'll have all the time in the world."

Clare leaned into Eli and smiled. It wouldn't be a perfect beginning, not by a long shot. But at least they'd be together when they got back. She wouldn't have to worry all summer about him finding anyone else. The kisses he just gave her told her that much.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

He opened his trunk and together they set the bike down. Eli opened the door for Clare, grabbing her wrist just before she sat down. He kissed her again. When they broke apart, Clare giggled.

"I have to get my whole summer's worth of those in the drive back to your house," Eli said into her ear.

"You wish," Clare smirked.

Eli let out a laugh as he shut her door and ran over to the driver's side. They may not have the summer, but they were both certain they'd make up for it once school started again.

* * *

And there's the end, guys! I'm sorry I got so busy and finally ended this story, oh, I dunno, FOREVER after I originally published it. I hope you all can forgive me! School has gotten so crazy, I barely have any time to work on my stories anymore.

Good News, though! I'll be uploading a story of mine for REPO! The Genetic Opera soon! This site needs some more Grilo fanfics for sure! And if you guys don't know what REPO! is, go check it out! It's my favorite movie as of ever. :) I love me some Graverobber!


End file.
